World Enough and Time
by LadyNemo1
Summary: Ginny and Cho are at a Hogwarts reunion. They decide to have a little time alone together. Post-war. Lemon. BDSM.


A/N: Don't do this. This would be very stupid and largely impossible to do in reality. Don't do it, don't risk it. This is fantasy (and smut). If you don't like rough BDSM fantasies ... don't read this.

 **World Enough and Time**

Mistress held me under the water in the toilet bowl and I heard it swirl and thunder around my head. It was always easiest the first time. She was regular and precise: thirty seconds under water. I could manage that. I counted the long seconds away; concentrated on her hand on my hair. I submitted. It was easier. The thirty seconds were up. She pulled me up, gasping. Red locks of hair hung down, lying wet against my soaking blouse. I don't know why I noticed.

She pushed me down again. She sat on my back holding my arms pinned down. It was harder this time. I began to twitch as the thirty second mark approached. My head was pulled up. My scalp burned as she pulled at my hair. Down. This time I lasted till about half way before the twitching began. Twenty seconds and I was thrashing. When thirty seconds came I gulped in air like a drowned cat.

'Please,' I begged. Then my head was being pushed down again. I struggled, but it was never any use. She was stronger, bigger, older than me. She knew how to make me surrender. My legs burned. Every second was agony. The swirling water was thunder in my ears. Her thighs clasped my back. The seconds blurred and blackness claimed me.

It couldn't have been long before I was awake again. I was naked now. I could feel the cold of the bathroom tiles beneath my back. I tried to move, but it was no use. She'd bound e down with something. I tried to raise my head to see, but my neck too was bound down. It was soft, yet unyielding. Some charm I'd never heard of, no doubt, that's Ravenclaws for you.

'You're a bad little pet, you know?' She said from somewhere nearby. Her accent, that soft Scottish burr, sent a thrill through me. 'You didn't drop the handkerchief. What if my pet had come to harm?'

'I'm sorry, Mistress,' I whispered. It was all part of the game.

A crack and fire spread over my left breast as a spell licked at it with a whip-like snap. I yelped.

'Speak clearly.'

'I'm sorry, Mistress!' I cried.

'Do you think that's good enough?' She asked some unseen observer. There were a series of giggles. 'Myrtle doesn't think so. Should I let her teach you a lesson?'

I gulped. Myrtle's lessons were terrifying. 'Please, Ma'am, I will be good. I promise.'

The spell struck again, a thousand tiny needles piercing my nipple. I writhed, straining pointlessly.

'Hmm. Let's see. If you can keep absolutely quiet for the next ten minutes perhaps I'll believe you.'

I nodded. It wasn't as if I had a choice, not that I stood a chance if she kept using that spell on me.

'Clever girl. _Obscuro_ ,' darkness covered my eyes.

I waited. The seconds ticked by, maybe even a minute. A drop of liquid fell onto my belly. It was cool, but not so cool as to shock me. There was something coming. I was sure of it. A second drop fell onto my right breast. A third onto my left. Then in rapid succession three between my legs. I waited. There was the sound of leather stretching. I tensed. Here it came, she had just been putting me off my guard. However, no blow fell. Instead leather clad fingers began to rub the liquid over me. Smearing it over the soft skin of my breasts, belly and trimmed mound. One finger quickly slid down my slit and I bit back a gasp.

Perhaps that was her plan then? I shifted as much as I could. The oil, or whatever it was had become warmer, losing its refreshing edge.

'Three minutes gone. Aren't you doing well?' Mistress said softly, trailing a finger up my sternum. 'Would you like to know what this is?'

There was something in her voice, amusement? Delight? I didn't move. She would tell me if she wanted to. I just had to concentrate on being silent. That was key.

A leather clad hand slapped my cheek roughly. My head rolled from the impact and my cheek touched the cold floor for a moment. I nodded, as much as my bonds would allow. Defiance of any sort was not appreciated today it seemed.

'Are you sorry?'

I nodded again, faster, my head spun.

'Good girl. It's a potion I prepared personally. A simple warming potion, with just a little bit more powdered ashwinder egg than usual.'

My mind scrambled after her words. The usual warming potion was designed to gradually soak through a person's body to prevent frostbite, or in small doses to warm one up from the cold. Powdered ashwinder egg was the main active ingredient. Adding more would ... I opened my eyes wider in panic. I might not be able to see, but she could still notice my sightless eyes begging for mercy.

The potion wouldn't burn, it wouldn't even leave a mark on human skin, but even moderate doses if applied externally could become uncomfortably warm. With the added egg, I was soon going to feel as if my skin was on fire, and she'd spread it everywhere, even inside me. Should I use the safe-word? Could I already feel the warm buzz turning into stinging heat? I wriggled, despite the futility of trying to slip my bonds.

'Oh, settle down, there's worlds of time left. Enough for you to really enjoy this,' there was an edge to her voice. 'Did you think I wouldn't find out, Ginny? Did you think I was too blind to notice that you were cheating on me, and with my ex, no less? How was he, slut?'

I bit my lip. The heat was growing. She knew I hadn't, she had to know, she was just trying to provoke a response. It felt as though someone had put me in the full summer sun and left me for hours.

'Did he take your cunt? Or just your arse? I would almost forgive you if I'd _seen_ him ruining those pathetic holes. I'd have liked to watch you being treated like the filthy cum-dump you are. Your holes are useless anyway after all. Were they even tight enough to drain a man?'

I couldn't take it. My flesh was searing. She might as well have been pressing branding irons against it. I was going to pass out soon if I didn't give in. My pussy felt as though a rod of liquid fire had been shoved into it. I wailed. I wept. I begged. I writhed. In one moment of clarity I managed to whisper the safe-word. She ignored it.

'Do you think this is about your pleasure any more, whore? You can't be faithful on your own, so I'm going to _break_ you. By the time I'm done you won't be able to think,' she purred, straddling me. There must have been a spell between us, because, as I broke down into sobs she slithered her body over mine. Delighting in my skin as it glistened with sweat. At some point I think my bladder gave way, as I think I remember the smell of piss, but she must have vanished it since it was gone a moment later.

There was a muttered spell and the pain stopped abruptly. I shook, tears running down my face as I lay trembling on the cold bathroom tiles. 'You didn't do very well in the end. Four minutes and forty seconds before you made a sound. Five minutes and thirty-two seconds before I put this charm on you. Now listen, and listen closely, my dear little fucktoy. Either I can leave you like this and the spell will wear off in a minute; the potion in another six or seven. If you choose that option, by the time it's over I will be gone and you can do as you please. You'll be free to go. Or I give you another potion. I won't tell you what it does, but I promise it will take the pain away. If you choose the potion I can, and will, do anything I like to you.'

'P ... potion,' I croaked, though my throat was hoarse from screaming.

'I thought you'd say that,' she said, and I could hear the laughter in her voice.

She teased open my shaking jaws and tipped in three drops of a new potion. It tasted of roses and vanilla. Somewhere in my addled brain warning bells rang. No good potion tasted nice. There was a whispered _finite_ and I found out why this one had. The pain was gone, it was true. In its place though there was incredible sensitivity. If you can imagine it, think of every part of your body as the most sensitive erogenous zones you have, double it. Then, for those parts which had been in pain before, double it again. I almost came the very instant she released the numbing charm.

'They say that this potion can drive a woman mad in an hour, and a man in less than half that. The last person known to have drunk it left a career as a well-paid neuro-mancer and now sucks cocks in back alleys because she can't bear to do anything else. Luckily for you I gave you a _very_ small dose. You not might become any more of a whore than you already are. Purebloods used to give this to "frigid" wives. Let me try something,' she said and slid a finger into my mouth.

I trembled. My legs desperately tried to close, tried to find something to stimulate me. I bucked lewedly. The feeling of even that tiny touch was indescribably sensuous.

She stood and removed the charm from my eyes. I blinked in the sudden light, but that too was pleasure. I could barely breath, my heart pounded. Every breath came out as an excited little moan of pleading desire.

'Please, please, Mistress, let me cum.'

She bent down and fastened a pearl earring in my ear. 'You know,' she said, 'every orgasm you have until the potion wears off makes the effects more likely to become permanent. Now, tempting as it is to turn you into a mindless, drooling slut, I think I prefer more of a challenge. This little earring will save all of the orgasms up. I'll be able to release as many of them as I choose at any time I choose. In the meantime, though, it will hold you at the edge. Won't that be fun?'

'Please, I beg you, Ma'am, Cho, just let me cum,' I pleaded.

She struck me on my clit with a stinging hex and I shrieked in ecstasy, but the orgasm my body was screaming at me it needed was absent. If anything, I just needed it more. I waited, panting, a trickle of drool running down my cheek.

She skipped back and I could hear an incantation, but it was too indistinct for me to catch. The bonds vanished, and if she hadn't caught me with a light freezing charm my hands would have flown to the earring and my clit. She gently moved me with twitches of her wand until I hung in mid-air, legs spread and pulled upwards so that my feet curled over my back to meet my hands. I ached to move, but I could do nothing. There are few feelings as frustrating as nothing. There were no bonds to strain against, yet I was utterly immobile bar my eyes. My skin sung at the merest brush of air. I wanted to grit my teeth, to scream, in frustration, but even that was denied to me.

She trailed a finger over my back, slowly, running it backwards and forwards. A feathery object brushed against my spine and my muscles tried to clench themselves in delight, but they were denied. If you have ever woken from sleep to find yourself paralysed, then you may understand the sensation of terrible helplessness and painful vulnerability. Something cool was being ever so slowly painted onto me, and I didn't even know what it was.

I waited, every nerve sparked, each brush of the object was a tiny sliver of the pleasure I _craved_. I could feel my cunt-juices leaking down my thighs, slowly cooling as they trickled out of my aching vagina. Eventually she stopped and conjured a mirror, angling it to reflect off a second to reveal my back. Spiralling patterns in black paint curled over my white skin.

'I think it looks very pretty,' she said conversationally. 'I wonder if I should turn you over and do the other side?'

If I could have done I would have whined. Couldn't she see how badly I needed relief? If she'd have allowed it, I would have fucked everyone in the school for the reward of even the smallest orgasm.

'No? Perhaps not. Maybe I should leave you here for someone else to find and play with?' She slipped around behind me. I could just see her in the mirror as she knelt down on the tiles, conjuring a cushion for her knees. Then her tongue slid between my pussy lips and my world was lit on fire.

Those others who have felt the pliant muscle that is the tongue enter them may be better at describing the sensation than I am. Even so, I had never felt a sensation like the one my Mistress' tongue delivered. My cunt was as frozen as the rest of me, unable to clench or relax, her tongue's probing alone was the only element which gave any movement as she pushed my walls apart. Then she tapped her own mouth with her wand and her tongue expanded, slithering deeper into me than I could have imagined possible. It stretched me, filling every part of me. The potion, still acting upon me made the normally less sensitive nerve endings within me light up like a town at Christmas. Her tongue rippled and curled inside me and I teetered on the edge of losing consciousness. I didn't even realise she had released the paralysis charm on my head at first, until I realised the high keening scream torn between torture and pleasure which was echoing round the toilets was mine. Her fingers found and gently teased my clit mercilessly.

I don't know how long it was before she finally stopped and shrinking her tongue stepped back, licking her lips.

'You should be safe from the side-effects of the potion now,' she said as she gently stroked my neck, soothing the sobs which were still wracking my body. 'I won't let you cum right now, and you'll find you can't take the earring off, but I think you'll probably enjoy that. Now let's let you down.'

She lowered me to the floor and undid the spells upon me. Conjuring a blanket she rolled my twitching form onto it. She lay down beside me and, as weak as a kitten, I clung to her.

Her hand cupped my head, pulling it against her shoulder, whilst her other hand clasped my back. 'It's okay Ginny, it's okay. You're wonderful, and beautiful and I love you,' she whispered. I purred in response as the tension slowly left me and my heartbeat calmed. 'Was that fun for you?'

I nodded, sniffling slightly at the remaining aches which buzzed through me. 'It was perfect, thank you. You were terrifying. I almost didn't know what you might do to me. You're going to have to let me try the tongue thing out on you though. Merlin you're a bitch; I'm going to be fantasising about you fucking me silly all through the rest of the reunion!'

'I can't help it if you can't control yourself,' she teased. 'You're going to have to write this up, of course, once we get home. I want a proper record.'

'Yes _Mistress_ ,' I promised, curling up closer to her. 'We can stay here for a little longer, can't we?'

'We have a bit before the feast. If no-one missed us during all of that they won't notice if we're gone for a little longer, and if they did notice there's nothing we can do about it now.'

'Apart from memory charms.'

'Apart from those.'

'Actually, I was thinking, you know, obviously, we had a real safe-word and the pretend one this time. Could we take it one step further?'

I could feel her frown. 'What do you mean?'

'Well, if you were to use a memory charm on me, you could really make me believe in a scenario whilst we played it out ...'

'That sounds really dangerous, Ginny. I don't know about that.'

'You're brilliant, you could totally do it.'

'Maybe, we'll see. No promises. I'll have to think it over,' she said. I nodded, snuggling against her.

'I know you won't let me cum, but would you like to?' I asked, beginning to slide my hand down her abdomen.


End file.
